In general, personal wallets are not interactive items. A wallet may contain credit cards, medical cards, debit cards, transit cards, etc. However, one cannot interact with a card, e.g., check available balances, deposit money, withdraw money, transfer money from one card to another, etc.
One conventional method employs an electronic device, e.g., laptop, PDA, etc., in order to enable user interaction with a specific account. Unfortunately, conventional electronic devices require the user to take active steps, e.g., enter username and password, in order to gain access to various accounts.
Moreover, each card or account is not associated with a specific application operating on the electronic device. For example, users generally employ a generic web browser to access a card and the account associated with that card. Generally financial information associated with each card is not installed on the electronic device due to security issues.